Oblivion, Rubble and Ash
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Uher is dead. Dark!Arhtur figting against magic too hard. После смерти Утера Тёмный!Артур ведёт ещё более жестокую войну с магией.


Мы думали, что все на свете  
>забвенье, щебень и зола...<br>А в сердце правда улыбалась  
>и часа своего ждала.<p>

Слеза - горячею кровинкой  
>на белом инее стекла...<br>А в сердце правда улыбалась  
>и часа своего ждала.<p>

Холодной слякотью покрылся  
>день черный, выжженный дотла.<br>А в сердце правда улыбалась  
>и часа своего ждала.<p>

Хуан Рамон Хименес

Артур будет хорошим королём. Лучшим.

Не таким мечтал он принять Камелот из рук отца.

Люди сражались отчаянно, стояли насмерть. Насмерть. Против бессмертной армии.

Моргана не удосужилась приказать очистить улицы от трупов.

Половина нижнего города выгорела.

Сквозь пролом разрушенной магией стены виднелся центральный двор. Тела. Ещё не убранные флаги с белым древом лениво колыхались на ветру.

Ветер обдавал горьким дымом и сладким тленом. А ещё обыкновенными летними запахами – нагретого камня, цветущей воды и близких конюшен.

Дворец был пуст, кроме Утера, Артура и его маленького отряда никого не было. Сёстры-колдуньи успели разобраться и с теми, кто попрятался, отомстить слишком активным борцам с магией за старые обиды. Уцелевшие бежали в страхе после того, как Моргана приказала стрелять в толпу.

В подвале одна из комнат была залита кровью, словно ею омыли стены. Принц даже представить боялся, что здесь вытворяли проклятые ведьмы.

Артур под руки вывел отца из подземелья и усадил на ступенях. Опустился рядом. Постаревший на двадцать лет король сидел, прислонившись плечом к постаменту каменного льва, и улыбался тихой, печальной улыбкой, словно обыкновенный человек, согревающий на солнышке старые кости. Было понятно, что Утер едва ли вернётся к управлению государством.

Но у него был сын, готовый продолжить великое дело. Собрать Камелот по камушку, по крошке. И, разумеется, вытравить остатки магической скверны. Если раньше Артур хоть немного сомневался, в основном, когда дело касалось родных или друзей волшебников, теперь он понимал отца. Магия как зараза. Она обещает лёгкие пути, развращает душу, заставляет не по праву чувствовать себя выше других. И даже если ты связался с магией ради благих начинаний, скоро забудешь о них, останется только упоение собственной силой…

Он не сомневался, что именно это произошло с Морганой.

Добрая душа и капризный характер.

Утер похож был на сломанную куклу, Камелот – на рассыпавшийся домик из кубиков, как в детской, когда юная принцесса в обиде швыряла игрушки. Только теперь это были не игрушки.

Артур тяжело поднялся.

- Мерлин! – крикнул он. Надо же, лучшие воины пали, а этот олух где-то отсиделся. – Я хочу принять ванну. И собери мне что-нибудь поесть. Нам всем.

- Да, сир, - слуга улыбнулся и захромал в сторону кухни. Рукой он держался за бок.

Возможно, не отсиделся, а отлежался, подумал Артур чуть ли не с нежностью. Такому тощему наверняка хватило одного удара.

- Артур, пожалуйста!

- Мерлин, с каких пор ты стал вмешиваться в государственные дела?

Перед принцем-регентом лежал готовый приказ, не хватало только подписи. Во дворе слуги готовили большой костёр.

- Это не просто государственное дело.

Тон у Мерлина был такой же, как в пещере друидов, когда Артур приставил меч к горлу ребёнка. Ужас. Неверие. Надежда. В тот раз Пендрагон даже не оглянулся, но теперь открыто взглянул слуге в глаза.

- Мой отец был слишком мягок, и вот к чему это привело. Нет, зло способен побороть только огонь.

- Ты приказал пытать… - глаза Мерлина потемнели, он запнулся.

- Зло может прикинуться добром, пользой, принять обличье старика или младенца, давить на лучшие наши чувства, забрать наших самых близких… - у Артура перехватило горло. – Чтобы защитить моих людей…

- Как ты можешь защитить людей, если совершенно в них не веришь?

Принц ни разу не видел Мерлина таким. Отчаявшимся.

Весёлым, сварливым, язвительным, даже строгим и серьёзным - видел. Даже в самой безнадёжной ситуации неистребимой веры слуги в Артура хватало на всех. Но вопрос был не в одобрении либо неодобрении Мерлина.

- Ещё одно слово, и я прикажу арестовать тебя за измену, - принц-регент подписал приказ одним стремительным росчерком, подсушил чернила и свернул бумагу. – Отнеси это начальнику стражи.

Мерлин стоял перед начальником стражи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его руки ещё горели от прикосновений ужасной, ужасной бумаги.

Начальник стражи внимательно прочитал приказ, потом ещё раз с сомнением вгляделся в строчки.

- Что-то не так? – спросил Мерлин.

- Да. Тут не хватает твоего имени, Эмрис.

… Мерлин резко сел в кровати, глотая воздух раскрытым ртом.

- Прикажи седлать лошадей, - бросил Артур.

Мерлин кивнул.

С какого дня слуга начал замирать при каждом касании? Вот Гвен – другое дело, она гордилась любимым, понимала необходимость и важность борьбы с магией.

От него остались одни глаза. Парень больше не пел за работой, не пререкался с господином. Но, в общем-то, и самому принцу-регенту было не до весёлых перепалок. Его труд был грязен и тяжёл.

Сегодня новые воины Камелота – мальчишки, новички, - отправлялись разорять очередной лагерь друидов. Они могут явиться в любой день и легко уничтожить созидаемое, думал Артур, поэтому война была первостепенной задачей. Затея была полубезумной, но других людей у Пендрагона не было.

Мерлин уныло трясся позади. Артуру было всё равно, да, всё равно. Камелот всегда побеждает. Принц коснулся рукой жёлтой ленты, что дала ему Гвен, и тут началось. Мелкая лесная живность кинулась на отряд со всех сторон. Мыши, кролики, пичуги пытались взять числом, они буквально облепили лошадей и всадников. Строй смешался, началась свалка. Нападавшим, казалось, не было числа, все они отчаянно визжали и пищали.

Артур орудовал кинжалом – в этом бою меч оказался бесполезен. Мерлин как всегда отполз в кусты и верещал оттуда, громко и неразборчиво. Вдруг в двух шагах от Пендрагона из переплетения веток словно проступил силуэт человека в зелёном плаще, и Артур, не раздумывая, взмахнул кинжалом. Друид упал, и атака тотчас прекратилась.

Его товарищи пытались покинуть лагерь, но не успели далеко уйти. Скоро трава обагрилась кровью. Воины Камелота собрали тела и подожгли лагерь, превратившийся в огромный погребальный костёр, с четырёх концов.

А вскоре Артур поднёс факел к другому погребальному костру.

Его отец скончался тихо и незаметно в своей постели. В сопровождении целой процессии тело отправилось в долину Спящих Королей, где его сожгли, и пепел Утера соединился с пеплом великих предков.

Мерлин как всегда стоял за плечом Артура, глядя на заострившийся профиль прежнего короля, и думал, до чего отец и сын на самом деле похожи. Днём он с горечью размышлял о страшном и неожиданном надломе в характере друга, а ночью снова вскочил с криком, с ощущением чего-то ледяного на груди. Ему приснился мёртвый Артур.

- Неееееет! – кричал Мерлин.

Рядом вскочил принц, разбуженный криком и яркой вспышкой.

В палатке всё светилось – полог, разбросанные вещи. Некоторые мелочи поднялись и закружились в воздухе. Посреди этого безобразия сидел Мерлин с золотыми глазами, сжимая в побелевших руках Чашу Жизни.

- Все вон!

Наверно, не стоило этого делать. Не стоило оставаться с колдуном и предателем наедине. Надо было позволить отработанной процедуре допроса катиться по привычной колее, чтобы палач делал своё дело, а следователи и писцы жадно пожирали глазами тощее бледное тело допрашиваемого, и тот бы утратил эту странно горделивую осанку, извивался, визжал, каялся…

Но Артур словно с ума сошёл, когда Мерлин прямо взглянул ему в глаза и ответил:

- Да.

Волшебник не стал отрицать очевидного.

- Ты использовал магию?

- Да.

И в этом худом, бледном человеке, стоявшем нагишом у ледяной стены подземелья, не было ничего беззащитного и жалкого. Наоборот, жалкими казались прежде тяжёлые цепи, теперь слишком хрупкие, чтобы сдержать скрытую в нём силу. А глаза были прежние, Мерлиновские, синие-пресиние, только сейчас в них не было тайны, была правда. И губы тоже были прежними, губы, которые днём шептали «задница», а ночью «люблю», шевельнулись и произнесли:

- Да.

- Где, когда, с какой целью?

- Всегда и везде, сколько себя помню, - Мерлин улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла печальной. – Я хотел помочь Артуру стать величайшим королём.

Все эти облечённые властью мужчины захохотали, словно не видели правды. А принц видел, но ум отказывался принимать, потому что магия отнимала у него ещё одного близкого человека. С чего бы ты ни начинал, к каким бы благим намерениям ни стремился, зло поглотит твою душу, рано или поздно.

- Ты знаешь, что магия запрещена? – спросил один из следователей. Обязательный вопрос. Никчёмный вопрос.

- Магию нельзя запретить. Она… как душа. Всегда внутри.

И вот тогда принц выгнал всех, чувствуя, что вот-вот не выдержит. Он не хотел предстать перед подданными таким. Боль и гнев лишали разума. Он хотел видеть слугу лжецом, предателем, уже обращённым ко злу.

- Магия внутри, - прошипел Артур, приставляя кинжал к горлу пленника. – Внутри. Почему же я её ни разу не видел? - пальцы другой руки грубо ткнулись между ягодиц замершего Мерлина, требовательно проникая внутрь. – Может быть, следует выпотрошить тебя, чтобы разглядеть как следует?

Остриё кинжала оставило алый след на шее, и капелька крови скатилась, улеглась в ярёмной ямке. «Сопротивляйся, покажи, кто ты есть». Кончик лезвия упёрся в бок, медленно проколол кожу, двинулся глубже. Мерлин побледнел и дрожал, но молчал, закусив губу.

- Ты лгал мне, - шептал Артур. – Каждый день, каждую минуту, сколько лет? («Исчезни, беги, спасайся»). Тебе нужна была кукла на троне? – он вплотную приблизился к лицу мага, закушенная губа сводила его с ума, и принц сам впился в неё зубами, втягивая Мерлина в злой поцелуй. Забытый кинжал царапнул бедро, и волшебник дёрнулся, но Артур всей тяжестью прижал его к сырым камням. Пендрагон медленно облизал кровь, проступившую на губе слуги, медленно провёл языком по свежему шраму на шее. Ладони скованных вместе рук упирались ему в грудь.

- Я никогда… - тяжело дыша, отозвался Мерлин. – Я слишком люблю тебя, Артур.

- Ложь, - спокойно сказал Пендрагон и ударил его наотмашь. Тяжёлое отцовское кольцо оставило на скуле отпечаток в виде дракона. Слуга взглянул на принца непонимающе.

Да и сам Артур уже не вполне понимал, что делает, чего хочет. Он не верил, что Мерлин был магом. То есть он знал, но не верил. И совершенно не хотел терять нынешнего друга из-за того, что рано или поздно случится. Или уже случилось. Да, если бы нашлись доказательства, вину за происходящее можно было бы переложить на Мерлина, и со спокойной душой отправить предателя на костёр, а теперь придётся делать это… если сам король нарушит закон… Ведь в Мерлине всегда была эта сила, эта тайна, текущая под кожей. Артур знал, что сейчас играет с огнём, но маг стоял, не убегал и не сопротивлялся, просто глядел испугано и повторял:

- Артур, Артур, что с тобой?

И эта власть опьяняла.

Вот оно, воплощённое магическое зло. У него глубокие синие глаза, нежная, белая-белая кожа с проступающими голубыми жилками, в свежих кровоточащих царапинах, выпирающие ключицы и бедренные косточки, острые локти и колени, тонкие запястья в тяжёлых железных браслетах, тёмные волосы, дорожкой убегающие вниз… Стоит дать себе слабину, сделать шаг, другой, и топь проглотит с головой. Член Артура готов был прорвать штаны. Рассудок мутился. В этот миг Пендрагон действительно ненавидел Мерлина – за предстоящий тяжёлый выбор, за силу, за тихую покорность и последние крохи доверия. И до смерти хотел его. Да, было бы куда легче, если бы маг ненавидел его в ответ.

Град ударов обрушился на тело волшебника. Принц всё ещё держал в руках кинжал, но это был не бой, просто хлынувшая злоба, беспорядочные тычки и шлепки не были призваны убить пленника, на нём лишь вымещали досаду и гнев. И Мерлин… терпел. Он пытался уворачиваться, прикрываться, вжаться в стену. Глаза его стали круглыми от ужаса, но боялся маг не за себя.

- Артур… каким ты станешь королём? Ты потерял свою душу… - прошептал он окровавленными губами.

Нет, он упорствовал, не хотел снять с принца бремя вины. И тот швырнул избитое, окровавленное тело на камни, лениво пнул в бок.

- Любишь меня? А я тебя ненавижу!

Он грубо втолкнул в отверстие Мерлина сразу два пальца и резко их провернул, нет, не расслабляя, пародируя ласку, желая причинить ещё больше боли. Выдернул их, царапая стенки. Рывком развёл ягодицы и одним махом вошёл. Волшебник под ним застонал и дёрнулся, за что получил кулаком под рёбра.

Мерлин кричал, бился и вырывался, но Артур вколачивался в него с силой боевого молота. Принц покрывал поцелуями-укусами шею и плечи, пальцы впивались в трепещущую плоть, сжимали уши, кулак то и дело опускался на беззащитное тело. Маг становился всё тише и податливее, и наконец Пендрагон кончил, вцепившись одной рукой в плечо, а другой в шевелюру жертвы.

Неожиданно слепящая вспышка, словно тогда, в палатке, озарила подвал.

- Сир! Вы живы? – послышались крики из коридора. – Что случилось?

- Я жив! – рявкнул Артур, поднимаясь. Он чувствовал себя опустошённо и муторно. И ни разу, деля ложе со слугой, он не видел ничего подобного. – Что это было, Мерлин?

Волшебник сжался у стены, уткнув лицо в ладони. Его покрытые синяками плечи вздрагивали. Сквозь длинные пальцы сочились слёзы.

Сломанные наручники пустыми скорлупками валялись у его ног.

- Моя сила… - прошептал он. – Я как пустой кувшин. Твоя ненависть меня убивает.

Принц-регент простоял на балконе до конца казни. Хвала богам, Гаюс умер сам, не пережив тяжёлой новости, и не пришлось тащить старика на позорный костёр.

За плечом Артура стояла Гвен. Он так привык, что на этом месте кто-то есть. Пустота была бы ужасней всего, ужасней пламени, целующего кожу в его любимых местах, и лица, искажённого от боли, и крика, - это было слишком похоже на… Ужасней того, что Мерлин не смотрит-не смотрит-не смотрит в его сторону.

Но принц нашёл в себе силы не сделать второго шага к пропасти, в которую влекло колдовство, куда ухнули бы и он, и Камелот, и весь Альбион. Пендрагоны – не игрушка в чужих руках.

Пора было думать о предстоящей коронации.

Он и сам станет великим королём. Величайшим. Будет без устали, денно и нощно, строить своё государство, словно доказывая окружающим собственную правоту.

Доказывая, что не виноват, не виноват, не виноват.


End file.
